


insecurities and temptations

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gwen sleeps with a stuffed animal, Light Angst, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Gwen likes to sleep alone in her own bed. Quentin has mixed feelings about this.
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Allbingo





	insecurities and temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for allbingo's 2020 Valentine's Bingo Fest  
> Prompt: sleeping with a stuffed animal

Quentin pushes the door open just enough to see Gwen. She's sound asleep in her bed, curled up on her side; a shark plushie tucked under her chin. Adorable. He smiles.

She avoids falling asleep next to him. Says it's because he's a slob, and she's not wrong about that - but she's not telling the whole truth when she says it. He senses her lie but doesn't push further. He thinks about it though. About slipping into her mind and getting the answers to all his questions. Maybe it's better that she gets out of his bed after they're finished and crawls into her own to sleep. Less temptation to take a peek into that chaotic mind of hers. 

He feels guilty watching her while she sleeps, like some kind of stalker. He does a quick scan of the building to see who's still awake. It's just a small invasion of privacy, barely one even. Kate and Johnny are still awake but otherwise occupied - oh, and Noh-Varr too. Isn't that interesting? They're unlikely to get out of bed anytime soon. He's grateful for that. He feels stupid enough acting like some lovesick schoolboy. He doesn't need witnesses. He should be glad that she's giving him space and not being clingy - or whatever other macho bullshit other guys trick themselves into believing because they think love makes them weak. He knows the lies people tell themselves. One of the perks of being a telepath - he's got no illusion about what people are like - really like - inside their own heads.

Quentin steps into the room. There's just enough light in the hall for him to see by. He spies the blanket folded up at the end of the bed. Soft and pink. He unfolds it and pulls it up over her, tucking her in. Gwen wholeheartedly embraces the pink aesthetic, doesn't she? Is that what he is to her? Some matching accessory? He hopes not. He can check, he can make sure. He shakes his head. No. He's been down that path before.

Pushing the hair off her face, Quentin brushes a kiss on Gwen's cheek and stands up. He knows better. He is better. She'll tell him how she feels in her own time. He can wait.

Quentin leaves the door open just a crack and returns to his own room across the hall. Maybe next time she'll stay with him.


End file.
